The principal goal of this study is to determine the feasibility of using this regimen in Cooperative Group setting. A high incidence of hypotension requiring pressor support or readmissions for neutropenia and fever or other problems, defined in Section 10, would be the criteria for determining the regimen unacceptable. Toxicity will be evaluated after two cycles of therapy. The goal is to be reasonably confident that the regimen is associated with 30% incidence of unacceptable toxicity/30 patients will be enrolled on this study. If 7 patients develop significant toxicity the regimen will be declared unacceptably toxic and will either be modified or re-evaluated.